


[podfic] Family Weekend

by accidentallymelted, jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“BRO!”</p>
<p>Bitty glances up from the kitchen - that’s a new voice - just in time to see Shitty fling himself across the room at a tall brunette girl. “Hils! Fucking shit, man, so great to see you! You didn’t say you were coming!”</p>
<p>OR: The one in which Hilary Knight is Shitty's big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Family Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294210) by [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted). 



****

**MP3 [9.3MB]:**  [Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?b5dlwc92he9q4ew) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @ITPEMod for compiling and hosting the podbook. Covert art by me.
> 
> I volunteered to pinch hit, and when I read knight_tracer's letter, Check Please! stuck out to me- I'd recently read this fic, and thought this would be perfect!
> 
> I am really grateful to accidentallymelted, for writing this excellent fic, and who responded incredibly quickly to my last minute request for permission.


End file.
